dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrier/Strength/1
Version 1.0 As an Attack/Vitality-based Sacrier you count on Sacrier's Foot and Forced Punishment. Do NOT add your characteristic points on Strength, up it with equipment rings and things like that, remember, put your characteristic points only into Vitality, and you will be able to kill everything alot easier. When you begin the game you may want to go tutorial as it is good experience for the first few levels. If you do, choose to train on the Arachnee until you're at least level 3 or when you are bored. If you choose not to train in tutorial, train on white/black Gobballs until you are at least level 3. Since you are about level 3 or so, add all your characteristic points on to vitality and all your spell points on Sacrier's Foot. At level 3 you can pretty much kill Gobbals, get Young Adventurer Set pieces as this adds to strength, Wisdom and HP quite well. When you reach level 11, you should have level 5 Sacrier's Foot and you should level Forced Punishment. Now train on Low Level groups of Boars until you are around level 20~25,. Now you should take on partys of Evil Flowers in Astrub forest, or Boars, although this can easily be done much earlier. *Lvl 11 - Lvl 5 at Sacrier's Foot *Lvl 17 - Lvl 4 at Forced Punishment Now you have to take your decisions, to play with parties, boost party spells (life transfer, attraction and things like that), to play alone put your forced punishment at lvl 5) ---------------------------------------------------- , *Don't ever fight tofus at any level(unless u have a high ranged buddy fighting wih you) they are deadly for strength sacriers who depend on close combat(Sacrier's Foot). **NOTE: this only applies to people that don't know how to move away once in a while. Strategy is the key to victory. You have lots of HP, make use of it, take some hits to lure them in. **If you do fight tofus, try and stay at least 8 squares away from them so they move up and can't move away, next turn, you can easily kill them. * Solo Wild Sunflower to get easy xp once Sacrier's Foot can be done 2x a turn. "Equipments" This a good strength set *Ring - 2x Fortifying Rings (+15strength each)(lvl 11) *Belt - Stamina belt (+30 strength +30 life -20agil) (lvl 27) *Boots - Iop crusher (+25 strength +25 agil -10 intel)(lvl 27), or Ultra-powerful Klime's boots (+25 life +25 agi +30 str) (lvl 41) *Necklace - Holy Medal (+20 strength +3 damage) (lvl 31), or Pirate amulet (lvl 41) *Cape - Gobbling Cape(lvl 10), Mad Boowolf cloak(lvl 33), or Wa Wabbit's Cloak(lvl 30) *Hat - Gobball Headgear (lvl 10) or Wa Wabbit Crown(lvl 30) *Weapon - a Small(lvl 24) ,regular(lvl 29) ,big(lvl 33) ,trememdous(lvl 37) Dakn Staff or a Wa Wabbit Staff *From level 10 on, you can also solo a level 13 Lousy Pig Shepherd... just remember that if you cast your punishments spells before it attacks, it will be a lot easier. *If you wear a full crackler or a crackler set with white scarab hat (and wisdom rings) the piglets of the little island down south will not attack you. It's a cheap and Str-friendly alternative to the prespic set. *At level 38 if you equip a bow/wand/staff carvmagus tool, you do four 1 damage attacks. But rember you can use hybrid prespic and partial robber set(ring and ammulet) and you will get a little over 20+ dmg bonus. This will give you a total of 80 dmg per round! *If you want to invest some money and get the cawwot spell, you can enter a fight with a low level monster and use absortion on the cawwot which will give you back about half what you deal which is usually around 20-30 with presp and robber hybrid. Also it will heal you while you kill it. So like 10-15 and 4-6 health per round isn't too shabby. This will save you some time/bread money in the end. * Two good strength sets are Earth Kwak Set and Green Scaraleaf Gear. **Earth Kwak is recommended for the +MP and +AP bonus, and even better if you have a Sword Skill. The only caveat is that you will need to buy/collect various ingredients and a tailor, jeweller, shoemaker and swordsmith to make the items for you, if you're not filthy rich and can afford to buy the set. **Green Scara gear, on the other hand, is the less expensive alternative which gives you a little flexibility, because it only has 4 pieces (headgear, cloak, belt and ring). It's also good to try and drop the set together with some friends (preferably those with non-earth based attacks to help you kill the 100% earth resistant green scaras) down at Scaraleaf Plain. --------- You are going to want to buy a good amount of bread or other healing items if you are this build. You take a hefty amount of damage every battle so fast healing is key. Obviously, being a baker makes this build a lot less frustrating. --------- Version 1.1 I'm doing this mainly because the strength build wasn't quite finished and since I've made a strength sacrier I know what I'm talking about at least. I'm only rushing a few spells and letting the rest up to you to decide. I guess I'll start with the most important thing about a sacrier. Only boost your vitality. Do not boost anything else except with scrolls. It might be best to start with scrolling wisdom, then strength and then agility to get better dodge rolls - and keep the enemy from dodging you. Note that sacrier is a expensive class to choose, and a strength-based sacrier will eat a lot. Count on buying food for about 10kk a week at low levels and 20kk a week at a little higher level. Also, you need some fairly expensive equipment and spells (if you're not lucky and drop some of it). A sacrier is also quite weak in the early levels, and will not come into full power until level 100+ (probably even later). Summary Only boost vitality with your charecteristic points. *Level 11, max Sacrier's Foot *Level 12-41, max Attraction, Dancing Sword and Forced Punishment. *Level 21, get Gobball Set *Level 38, get Prespic Set *Level 42-47, get Treechnid Gear, or Earth Kwak Set, or Green Scaraleaf Gear and complete your Prespic Set with a partial Crackler Gear *Level 54, get Cooperation level 4 *Level 60, max Punishment *Level 61, max Cooperation *Level 62-80, spend 19 spell points on your choise of the following spells: Cawwot, Evasion, Release, Sacrifice, Transposition, Weapon skill or Wise Punishment. *Level 90, max Coagulation Class spells *Sacrier's Foot Get it to L5 as soon as possible (when you hit level 11 that is). *Forced Punishment You want this at L5 eventually, you don't have to rush points into it though since you'll need dancing sword L5 to get it really effective. *Bold Punishment You don't need it, ignore it. *Attraction This is another one to get to L5, you need it to get the enemies close enough to attack. However, you don't have to rush it. You'll have 7AP as soon as you get the gobball set, and then you can use both attraction and foot in one turn anyways. *Life Transfer Useful, but don't level it. 10% of your HPs will be enough for your teammates. *Assault Don't level it, it would be a waste of spell points. You'll only use it for finishing off stuff and maybe buffing yourself (cast sacrifice on a teammate and then hit him/her when you have forced punishment going). *Nimble Punishment Don't level it. I only use it sometimes to get better dodge rolls and can't do anything better with my AP. *Transposition I'll level this eventually since it's 3AP and 12 range at L6. However, you need the spell points in other spells to start with, so leave it for now. *Dancing Sword My best friend. Get it to L5. It's somewhat irrational and will hit teammates if they get within range (it only has 2MP) so be careful when you cast it. *Sacred Punishment You don't need it, ignore. *Sacrifice This spell has many uses, and a L5 sacrifice have area of effect. You need the spell points in other spells from the start though. *Absorption Ignore it. I only use it to finish off monsters with if I can't do anything better with my AP since it gives me a little life back, or when fighting treechnids/other low damage monsters in prespic set. *Wise Punishment If you want to level faster and got spell points to spare, raise it a little. *Evasion I'll leave this one up to you. Don't max it though since you need the spell points in other spells. *Cooperation One of the best spells a sacrier has. Get it to L4 when you get it, then max it at level 61 (if you have maxed Foot, Attraction, Forced punishment, Dancing sword and Punishment and left the other spells alone you'll be able to max it at level 61). *Punishment Max it as soon as you get it. *Fury Ignore it and boost other spells or weapon skill. This spell can be useful in combination with spells like Immunity, Preventing Word or Coagulation but you really don't need it right now. From now on, I'm not too sure. I'll update this when I get the other spells, but this is how I guess it'll be. IMPORTANT NOTE: Bloodthirsty Madness (BTM) was severly nerfed in the "Riders of the Dragoturkey" update and is now one of the most useless spells in the game. I don't think it will be changed back, so if you are building a sacrier right now, do not put spell points into Flying Sword or BTM. If you are optimistic, you could save spell points for BTM and wait for a possible change of the spell. *Flying Sword Useful in pvp, but don't level it. It has very limited use since the nerf on Bloodthirsty Madness and is a very weak spell in my opinion. *Coagulation Looks like it might be worth boosting, since you can cast both this and Dancing sword at the same round and recover up to 100 HPs from that (I am counting the damage you get from the sword also but not any attacks from enemies/allies). *Bloodthirsty Madness Not sure about it right now. If you like to eat Cawwots, it might be useful but requires helpful teammates. Other spells *Weapon skill Hammer and staff will give area attacks, sword lots of damage. You decide. *Release Well you can pull and switch position but not push with the basic sacrier spells. This is the final piece of battlefield manipulation you need, and you might want to boost it. *Cawwot (spell) A little extra healing won't hurt you. It's now the only thing you can summon that is worth eating with Bloodthirsty Madness. *Summoning of Arachnee This is worth getting only because you can summon the spider when you have nothing better to do and let it run towards distant enemies, and then transposition with the spider. *Leek Pie You need this one to buff yourself. Equipment *Gobball Set Will give you 7AP and allow you to attack and cast some other spell the same round. Get it as soon as you can. *Prespic Set This will get you easily through the mid levels, combine it with a partial Crackler Gear for even more damage reduction. *Earth Kwak Set Will give you 4MP and 7AP, and a str sacrier really needs to be able to move, at least up until you get cooperation. *Treechnid Gear 8AP but only 2MP. Dancing sword and forced punishment the same turn is very nice to have. *Pet I prefer +strength pets, but good resistance would make a sacrier even harder to kill. *Gelano With kwak set, you'll have 4MP and be able to cast dancing sword+forced punishment and lots of other combinations, with treeset you'll be able to cast cooperation and punishment (it's a sweet combination) the same turn or kick three times. *Kitsou Gear If you want to go all vitality and punish your enemies. It is a little unreliable though, if you get low HP you'll be in big trouble. *Kam Assutra's amulet Break up your set and keep the 8 AP if you don't want to go the sadida way and get Staff Skill. You'll do better with Sword Skill and Sharp Claw even if the staffs will give you an attac with area damage. *Orino Boots You need MP, so these are the boots for you. If you are content with 8AP (you ought to be), you could get rid of the Treechelmet when you have a Gelano+Kam Assutra's amulet and get a Terrdala Hat or Kitsou Cap instead. *Grazor is the next cape for you. *Farle's Ears To replace the amulet you are using. *Farle's Magic Bracelet Good stats boosts, and also set bonus. There are lots of other options, you need a set that gives you 8AP and after level 100 probably 10 AP (depending on which weapon you go for). Maybe a Bwork Chief Gear set would be helpful? For powerleveling If you have friends to help you, you might instead go for Sacrifice level 5 as early as possible, and level 5 Wise Punishment when you get it. In a 8 vs. 8 fight, this will give you about +200 wisdom each fight if you cast the spells with correct timing. Both spells are important later on, so you won't waste any spell points either. Note that this means that you'll be hit a lot, in fact, every time your team is attacked, you'll take the damage. This will require either friends who can help you (healing and shields) or tons of kamas for bread (or lots of farming to do). (A note from Scarred--, a level 26 sac: From level 20 - 30 or so, leveling on the ??? monsters from the Endangered Beer quest is very easy and gives you a good amount of exp. Although they do a ton of damage, so you need a lot of bread, there are often merchants around with rye or wholemeal bread for around 50k each. Fighting these with physical reduction equips on is very smart.) (A note from porthot-- level 21 sac lousy pigs from level 15 up are good easy xp if you got enough hp. they are weak and don't have too many hp's (A note from Tenshin--, Level 60+, a great source of xp but may be a bit dangerous are Ouginaks in Sidimote Moor. You have to search for the groups with only 1 or 2 of them though, and i found prespic gear a good way to counter their Bark. Punishment is your best friend against these, and a way to deal damage inbetween your punishment. This requires a lot of bread.) Hints *With prespic set, you can fight piglets, treechnids, scaraleafs or wabbits for nice xp and take low damage or no damage at all. **OBS: Prespic Set was nerfed in the 1.17.0, it doesn't reduce damage anymore so it's not gonna help you living. ***On the contrary: The advantage of being a Sacrier is that even when you are wearing a wisdom set (prespic + other wisdom items) your high hp will allow you survive when other classes would have normally died. If you're P2P with a good strength pet (Earth Bwak with high stats or a %damage pet such as Minimino or Little Black Bow Wow with 40-50% damage) you can wear as much wisdom as you want. Try to get scrolls and equips that will bring your wisdom to at least over 200. At around the level 70's to 80's you will have 700+ to 800+ hp in a wisdom set even without or with minimal vitality/life equipment. If you usually fight solo and want to train really fast, pick monsters that you can kill easily and efficiently using Punishment (maxed, of course) and your other attacks. Although it might mean that you will need a ton of bread afterwards (depending on how good your strategy is) Punishment will speed up your fights and lower your enemies' hp enough for you to finish them off with Sacrier's Foot and such like. (This Sacrier's personal preference are mobs of 2-3 Lousy Pig Knights plus a shepherd or two.) *When you get cooperation you'll be able to fight mobs of blops in your prespic/crackler set, just let them cast their blyphs on you and then cooperate them onto the blyphs. This also works with Feca glyphs and Sram traps. If a Feca casts a glyph in front of you, you can attract and cooperate enemies onto it. *If you're not filthy rich or have a farmer/baker or alchemist who makes tons of food for you, become friend with an eni. Cast sacrifice on any eni you fight with and they will heal you more. *Wit leek pie and 8 AP, you can summon a sword, sacrifice for it, and then attack it with leek pie when you have your punishments active. If you have teammates, sacrifice for them instead (except wisdom xelors). I think the other guides cover most other things, now have fun with your str sac! (Note: At level 22 you can have level 5 attraction AND level 5 sacrier's foot, which means being able to attract 6 or 7 squares, move 3 or maybe more squares, and ATTACK WITH SAC'S FOOT all in same turn!!!) (those points are better spent on punishments) (the person who pointed out that the points are better spent on punishments obviously doesn't play a sacrier - you only need 1 punishment, maybe get a second when you're higher level) Solo Leveling *Levels 1 - 20*: Incarnam makes doing your initial levels very easy. You will want to avoid fights with black gobbies and tofus. They will be able to stay out of your range if you do not plan your movement well. This causes your fights to take too long for the XP gain. The quickest way to gain levels is to fight mobs until you get a dungeon key and then continually run the dungeon. If you start by maxing foot or assault at level 11 you will have about 150 hit points and two attacks a round. You should be able to solo the first 3 rooms of the dungeon with no problem. *Levels 21-32* You can now fight Lousy Pig Shepard groups. You will maximize your experience gain by fighting mobs group around your level. Start out with single level 16 or 19 pigs. You will get about 1,200 experience per battle. This is much faster than you get doing Incarnam dungeon runs. After you have about 280 hit points you can start doing Lousy Pig Knights. They deal a lot of damage to you so if you want to do this quickly bring a lot of bread. When you are level 30 you will get 6,000 experience per kill, and you can kill then in between 4 and 5 rounds. I would recommend staying away from the Lousy Pig Knight + Shepard groups. They take much more time to kill, and can give you less experience than a single pig knight will. *Levels 33-40* Piglets are your next stop. Piglets will deal you a large amount of damage, almost of par with the Lousy Pig Knights. You will get a similar experience gain fighting either of these groups. The benefit of the Piglets is that you can find groups from level 17 to level 80 which allows you to stay in the area for a longer period of time. You will also find more groups that you can kill. This drastically cuts down on the amount of time you will spend running around looking for groups to fight. If you do not have excellent equipment stick to killing solo or groups of 2 piglets. As you add additional mobs the amount of damage you take significantly increases. A group of 4 piglets will deal between 60 and 80 points of damage to you a round. Even with 500 hit points you will find that your life drops quickly. You should be able to kill level 15-17 piglets in 2 rounds for each piglet. Level 18-20 will end up taking you 3 rounds if you deal good damage. *Levels 40-60* For the solo work you will most likely be sticking with piglets until around level 60. With good wisdom gear you will be able to get 10,000 to 20,000 experience per fight. The fights are very quick and it is easy to find groups of piglets around your level to fight. This can get boring, but if you are looking for quick level grinding this is still the way to go. *Beyond 60* I do not have enough experience with fights above level 60 yet to give a good recommendation. Please expand this area of the guide as it would be very useful.